Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,709, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses various arrays of LED modules that snap into relatively large rectangular openings in a luminaire carrier plate. A portion of each module's heat sink extends into the luminaire housing above the carrier plate, and each module has a four-sided reflector that shapes and directs the light emitted by a row of LEDs mounted on a circuit board.